Passions
by Cosmic Goddess1
Summary: Usagi has been betrayled and goes somewhere new. There she meets new people and finds something. Love.....
1. Default Chapter

New Love  
  
By: Celestial Goddess  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
Usagi let out a started cry. There on the couch was Mamoru kissing a brunette. Usagi couldn't see her face until she turned around to see who came in. Beautiful violet eyes stared at her with a shocked expression.   
  
"Rei....." Usagi choked out.  
  
Rei's ruby red lips curved into a smile as she nuzzled Mamoru's neck. Mamoru's stormy blue eyes regarded her coldly. Usagi's bright blue eyes filled with tears at his indifference.  
  
"Mamoru....why?" she whispered.  
  
"I just don't love you....I always loved Rei since I met her. I was going to break up with you, but ChibiUsa came along and revealed the future. I wanted to be King, after all. Its my destiny, even if I have to be married with you."  
  
Usagi felt like her heart break in two. How could he do this to her?  
  
"Well, it seems like the Princess has lost her Prince," Rei said sarcastically.  
  
"But Rei, we are friends! Friends don't do this to one another!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Shut up! I was supposed to be leader of the Senshi! I am more powerful then you and a lot more mature!" Rei screamed as fire blazed in her purple eyes.  
  
" What about ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked.  
  
Mamoru shrugged. " ChibiUsa looked and acted to much like you. She was a spoiled brat. I won't regret sacrificing my own child."  
  
"What?" Usagi said.  
  
" ChibiUsa. Will.Never.Be.Born, you ditz! I can give Mamoru a more beautiful child then that pink haired demon of yours," Rei gloated, "Imagine a daughter with Mamoru's hair and my eyes! Perfect!"  
  
"Oh yes, the Inner Senshi know and agree fully with us. They hate you," Mamoru spat.  
  
Usagi's face suddenly darkned with anger and despair. The crescent mark appeared on her forehead with a blazing light. Her eyes had grown cold as ice.  
  
" For your judgement in betraying me, you and Rei will lose something valuable to you. The Inner Senshi will suffer the agony I feel and their powers will be reduced," she said in a grave voice.  
  
Usagi turned on her heel, leaving the frightened couple.  
  
*****************  
  
"Watashi no hime, please calm down," Setsuna soothed.  
  
Usagi was being held by a fuming Haruka as she sobbed loudly. Michiru and Hotaru looked at their future Queen with sad eyes  
  
"I want to go far away, Setsuna....please," she begged through her tears.  
  
Setsuna nodded and tranformed into the mysterious Sailor Pluto.  
  
"As you wish, Princess," she said and opened the Time Gates to reveal a dark and isolated path.   
  
"We will go with you, Princess," Haruka said.  
  
Usagi nodded and the five Senshi went through the gates  
  
*****************  
  
Goku was lounging in the grass along with Mirai Trunks and Vegeta. Piccolo was meditating nearby. The day was beautiful with not a cloud in the sky. All of them turned around as a pink cloud began to form above them. There was a loud yell after the cloud appeared. Mirai Trunks' blue eyes widened as a weight crashed on his back. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo rushed to see if the warrior was fine. Trunks opened his eyes to gaze down into ocean blue eyes. He was so intrigued and didn't notice the person pull away. The person that was sitting with her legs sprawled was a petite blond with an unusual hairstyle. Blue gazed into blue for a long time.  
  
"Ahem," a voice said.  
  
Trunks turned his head to see three women and a child whom were looking at them. The petite blond let out a shrill cry when she caught sight of Piccolo.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! A MONSTER!!" she screamed. Her crescent mark shore on her forehead once more as she screamed. Her blue eyes narrowed to mere slits. Suddenly Piccolo was thrown back by a powerful force.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Trunks stared at the girl. She was the one emitting the powerful ki! That tiny girl! Vegeta growled. This girl was obviously not a human and decided to attack her. He turned Super Saiyan 2. His bottle green eyes were bright with malice. He moved to attack her, but his punch fell into thin air.  
  
"What?" he gasped as his eyes widened. His pupils diliated as his stomach was punched. That seemingly puny girl had actually injured him like Kakkorat had done so many times. This was certainly a powerful being, even more then himself. *Who is she?*   
  
******************  
  
Well here is my first fic! I have had this one in the works all day! I hope you like this! Now that the first chapter is completed, I will go bug my cousin for something that she has to give me. Later. Disclamiers: Sailor Moon and DBZ do not belong to me. Don't sue cuz you'll get lint! 


	2. Goodbye

Mmmmm. Hello everyone.  
  
After much convincing, I now realize that writing really isn't what I do best. Heck, using my head has never been my strong point. To prove my point, I'm 17 years old and I'm still stuck in the 4th grade! But that's not a bad thing, because this is the reason why I joined the whore business in the first place!!! And well, as much I would love to further pollute this website with my garbage, my pimp is getting pissed off, and after a lengthy break, he wants me back in business. He's kind of running low on fat chicks (business isn't good lately) and well, this is why he wants me back so bad.  
  
As for how much I cost. Well. To be perfectly honest, I'M the one who usually ends up paying my customers. Fortunately for business, however, I do get a penny now and then. Surprisingly though, I was once actually offered 100$ (!!!) by a guy who goes by the nickname 'Tuxedo Gohan', I think. That was the first highlight of my career (life). The second was when I was offered to pose for the covers of the magazine "Rhinoplasty Bloopers Monthly". It was such a blast. I can still remember the look on the members of the lighting crew's faces, having a good time, laughing hard "with me". Ah, good memories.  
  
What else is there to say about me? Well, admittedly, I'm stupid, I'm kind of chunky (FAT), I'm crawling with STDs, as far as looks go, I can put PrincessPepper to shame, but most importantly, I'm FREE (no, not the "freedom" free, the "I don't cost a thing" free). As a matter of fact, this has become my motto; "I'm stupid, I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm crawling with diseases, BUT I'M FREE!!!" Pretty clever huh?  
  
But anyway, enough about me. I want to know more about YOU. So call me at 1- 800-FUCK-FOR-FREE, and we can make. "arrangements".  
  
I'll be waiting. 


End file.
